The Wedding From Hell
by labcoat99
Summary: After finishing Hogwarts, Rose went travelling with her boyfriend; but when she returns home engaged, Ron is not pleased.  Hoping to include some next generation at Hogwarts and some of Ron and Harry's adventures as aurors.
1. Chapter 1

**30th July, 2026 - evening**

"This is a disaster!"

"Oh Ron calm down, it's nothing of the sort,"

"Of course it is! How dare he? Our little girl-"

"Ron! You're acting like she's been attacked!"

"Hasn't she!"

"That's enough Ronald! They're getting married and it's high time you made your peace with that!" Hermione put her foot down, ending the argument.

29th July, 2026

"This has been amazing. I wish it didn't have to end," Rose sighed as she leaned against her lover in the sun on a tropical island.

"I know, best few years of my life," he replied.

They lay listening to the ocean for a few peaceful minutes more.

"Let's not end it."

"I wish"

"Rose, will you marry me?"

"Really? You mean it?"

He nods, smiling.

"Of course!" She squeals and hugs him close.

**July 30th, 2026 – Morning**

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

Rose was enveloped in a crushing hug from her parents. She'd been away travelling for two years now ever since she'd left Hogwarts. She'd seen the world, met amazing people and had multitudes of new experience and now finally she'd returned home to start a job at the Daily prophet in a week's time.

"Tell us everything! Did you meet the elves that create the northern lights? Did you swim with the mermaids of the Mediterranean? And what about the Goblins that live in the heart of Mount Everest!" Hermione couldn't wait to hear about her daughter's travels.

"Yes all of those things. I got some Himalayan mine dust from the Everest-goblins for you to experiment with by the way. But the best news first. I'm getting married!" Rose announced with a grin she couldn't contain.

Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione hugged her daughter again. "Congratulations!"


	2. Chapter 2

**July 31st, 2026**

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione called out as her and Ron apparated into the kitchen.

Harry's birthday was usually celebrated in summer style with a huge gathering of family and friends at his large, comfortable home.

"Ron, Hermione! Brilliant you're here. Where are the kids?" Harry entered the room and embraced his best friends.

"Arriving separately.." Hermione began to explain but was cut off by Ron.

"No time for small talk Harry, we have a crisis on our hands."

"Oh Ron honestly."

"What's this? Trouble in the department of mysteries again? Just the other day I caught two undesirables sneaking around..." Harry began.

"No Harry! It's Rose!"

"Is she OK? Has something happened on her travels? She arrived home safely did she not?"

"Yes but she's engaged! To that Scorpius boy!" Ron grimaced.

July 31st – evening

Harry's birthday had been lively and even Ron had cheered up after a few drinks. The adults (as they were still referred to despite most of the "kids" having graduated from Hogwarts themselves) gathered inside for nightcap. The aforementioned "kids" were still outside with a few beers, gathered around a campfire

Inside it was becoming evident that Ron had already drunk quite enough.

"My daughter! A Malfoy!" he slurred, "How embarrassing!"

Hermione scolded him again and everyone else looked slightly awkward.

"It's ridiculous," he continued anyway.

Rose unfortunately had walked past the door at this moment on her way to the kitchen.

"What's ridiculous Dad? The fact that we've been friends for years? That we've been together for four years? That we've travelled the world together? Or that after all this time you still can't accept it just because of a stupid, schoolboy grudge!" She stormed off leaving a roomful of very uncomfortable people behind.

**1st Sept, 2017**

Rose sat on the Hogwarts express, staring out the window thoughtfully. Two of her cousins had nodded off on the seat opposite and the rest of her compartment-mates had gone in search of the trolley for second helpings. She contemplated the year ahead and the sorting process.

She glanced at James snoring softly opposite her. He'd spent the first hour of the Journey tormenting his brother about being a "sneaky, slimey, Slytherin." Albus had remained quiet and obviously nervous. Rose wondered what house would suit her. She didn't think she was particularly brave or ambitious or just or wise. She was just her.

The compartment door slid open and she turned expecting to see Teddy and Albus returning with armfuls of pumpkin pasties. Instead there stood a small boy, skinny with bright blonde hair. "Is there a free seat here," he stuttered, "My compartments full of older boys." He said that with almost a squeak. Rose nodded and he gingerly sat down next to her.

"I'm Rose," she introduced herself.

"Scorpious" he replied.

"You're new too?" she asked, trying to coax something out of him. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

His eyes widened in terror at the question.

"My dad says I have Slytherin blood but what if I don't get put there. He'll be so ashamed!"

Rose tried to reassure him, "I'm not scared of the sorting, it'll be fine – all the houses are just as good as eachother anyway."

They chatted some of the way and soon James and Victoire woke up and Teddy and Albus arrived with food and the rest of the journey passed.

**A Few Hours Later**

The first years stood outside the great hall. The imposing Professor Clearwater had just explained the sorting process. "Follow me,"she said throwing open the door to the great hall. A wave of nausea ran through Rose and she clutched at the nearest hand to her. Scorpious looked at her, smiled and squeezed her hand. They entered the hall together.


	3. Chapter 3

**29th July, 2026**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy knocked on the door of his father's study with more confidence than he felt.

"Enter," came the familiar drawl from inside.

Scorpius stepped inside a wooden-panelled room with a rich red carpet. His father sat behind a large mahogany desk reading the evening edition of The Daily Prophet. He glanced up and gave his son a thin smile. "Welcome home, I believe your mother is having something exquisite prepared for dinner in celebration."

Scorpius nodded awkwardly, "Thankyou. I have further reason to celebrate father."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I have asked Rose Weasley to marry me. She has accepted." Scorpius spoke much more calmly than he felt. Although his parents had come to terms with his and Rose's relationship over the years, he was unsure of what their reaction to this would be.

A bell rang in the study, indicating dinner was ready.

Draco stood, "Congratulations son," he said, though not overly warmly, "Dinner?"

He left the room. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief and quickly followed.

**29th July, 2026 Midnight**

Draco sat in his study swirly a deep, red wine in a crystal glass contemplating his son's announcement.

It was not unexpected. Despite their somewhat cool relationship, the elder Malfoy knew his son well; and he knew that once Scorpius made a choice, he would stick with it. Scorpius and Rose had chosen to be together almost four years ago.

**5th November, 2018**

The Halloween firework display at Hogwarts was provided by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Rose and Scorpius stood together on the edge of the crowd. Scorpius was captivated whilst Rose found her attention wandering. She'd seen many of her uncle's creations over the years and he'd tested this particular display out that summer at a family party.

"Interested in some em... ne'er-do-welling my good friend?" said a voice behind her. Rose turned to find Lysander Lovegood who winked and turned away. Rose grabbed Scorpius and dragged him away from the crowd after the blonde Gryffindor. They were led down into the dungeons along a complex network of corridors until Lysander came to a sudden stop beside a huge statue of Glinda the Good.

The statue was talking. Or rather, voices came from behind it. The three students slipped behind the statue to find Albus and Lorcan whispering loudly to eachother. "No this one first," hissed Albus at Lorcan passing him a bright package. Rose grinned; she recognised it as one of Uncle George's newest creations – stick/slip spray. Lorcan sprayed the corridor floor and walls generously.

"Where are we?" asked Scorpius.

"In the dungeons," Albus explained, "the Slytherins have to come this way to get to their common room."

"And to make things better, it's a huge slope," added Lorcan.

"Quickly," said Lysander, "The fireworks will be over in a few minutes, everyone will be on their way to bed soon. Arm yourselves!"

Rose grabbed a bag of giggle dust and Scorpius went for some mini-bludgers.

It was then that footsteps, voices and laughter were heard coming close. The five friends crouched quietly behind the statue as the Slytherins approached.

"Hey what's this!" came the first cry of alarm.

"I can't move my feet!" squealed a girl.

"Hurry up, you're blocking the corridor!" said a prefect.

Students of all seven years began to stick along the corridor and those who didn't struggled to get around the others. Just as the pile up was getting to its worst, Rose released the giggle dust. Several fifth years closest to her breathed it in and immediately collapsed into fits of laughter.

Scorpius released the mini-bludgers into the crowd where they wizzed around causing people to duck, dive and fall all over the place.

"And now to leave," whispered Albus. He muttered something under his breath and the sticking spray immediately became like grease. The off balance students squealed as they slid down the slope of the corridor, colliding with eachother and landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Tersusis" said Lorcan. The corridor was clean instantly and the five troublemakers sprinted from their hiding place away from the angry pile of Slytherins.

They ran the whole way to the main hall laughing. It was here they parted ways, congratulating eachother as they said goodnight. Lysander made for Gryffindor tower whilst Lorcan and Albus headed towards Ravenclaw. Scorpius and Rose left together for the cosy common room of Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**31st July**

Rose had just left Harry's party. She was upset and angry and disappointed. She knew her father had always had an issue with her relationship with Scorpius and he had always been convinced it would end but she had hoped he would accept their forthcoming marriage as something permanent and exciting and joyous.

She went home and used the floo network to contact Scorpius at the Malfoy family home. He comforted her and in the end she agreed to stay with him. She packed quickly and left a note for her parents. She arrived by floo in the Malfoy home soon after.

Scorpius held her close till his mother entered the room. Astoria Malfoy smiled thinly as she welcomed her son's fiancé. She was a cold woman; tall with a severe face and strong, disapproving eyes. Rose thanked her.

"Well we better get Rose's case up to my room," Scorpius said, breaking the awkward silence. He lifted her suitcase and Rose followed him to his room. Due to being away from home these past two years, it was still mostly the way Rose remembered: the room of a teenage boy.

Photos of his friends at school were pinned to one noticeboard and Rose spotted her 15 year old self sticking her tongue out at the camera along with Albus who was rolling his eyes. Lysander winked at the camera aged 17, whilst his twin looked at it over the top of a book. Scorpius and Rose standing together, dressed up finely for Teddy Lupin's wedding.

His poster of the Irish quidditch team remained (despite their current just average performance in the league) though Rose noticed that a poster of a sexy witch unbuttoning her robe was now missing. She wondered if it had been removed just after their floo conversation or well before.

New pictures from their travels along with souvenirs were now added to the room's decor.

Scorpius grinned at her. "Remember the last time we were alone in here?" he said cheekily.

Rose returned his smile and stepped forward to kiss him. He pulled her down onto the bed.

Later they lay together discussing their plans. Scorpius was due to start his new job an apparition test examiner the following week whilst Rose had several meetings to attend. Over the past year, she had been perfecting the recipe of a new potion which would prevent the drinker from becoming hungry or thirsty for up to a week. She needed to get the potion ministry approved and then would explore ways of marketing it.

They began to discuss trivial elements of the wedding, avoiding the family issues.

"It'll work out somehow," Scorpius reassured her.

"Your mother obviously isn't thrilled with me as per usual," sighed Rose, "I can't wait till we have a home of our own together without having to worry about both our families."

"Just the two of us will be great."

They quickly agreed to look for a house together as soon as possible.

**1st August 2026**

"She won't even talk to me," said Ron to Harry as they entered their ministry office in the auror department.

"She wants you to be happy for her."

"He's a Malfoy. They're all the same. I don't trust him."

"Then trust Rose. She's got good judgement."

Ron grunted and picked a file up from his desk. "So what you think of this break in?" He said flicking through it, "I can't believe they got off so lightly."

"Yeah, trying to steal items to sell on the black market? Seems like the risk is too big. There has to be another reason."

Harry had recently caught two young men trying to force their way into the department of mysteries. In their recent hearing the pair had claimed they were looking for unique, magical artefacts to sell for a fortune. Due to their confessions and cooperation during the trial they had been given a remarkably light sentence of community service.

"Not much we can do but keep an eye on them I guess," sighed Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

**12****th**** June, 2020**

Albus wished, not for the first time, that he was in possession of his father's invisibility cloak. Lorcan and he stood pressed against the wall barely daring to breathe as a patrolling teacher passed by the doorway. They had agreed to meet the others in this storage room ten minutes ago and there was still no sign.

Just when they had begun to relax again, they heard more footsteps. The door creaked open and Lorcan was just about to duck behind a tower of desks when he recognised his brother.

"That was close," Lysander whispered, "almost ran into Professor Longbottom on my way here."

After another short wait they were finally joined by Rose and Scorpius. They had stopped by the kitchens for some pumpkin pasties on the way.

Tonight they were planning an expedition to explore a suspected new passageway nearby. The five of them often sneaked out for some night-time adventures and so far had only been caught once; this resulted in three evenings spent polishing the suits of armour in the hallways. During the punishment, Scorpius had made a discovery.

**3****rd**** June, 2020**

He had been scrubbing the gauntlet when its fingers flexed. Startled Scorpius jumped back, afraid of its next movement. He stared at the suit, heart thumping wildly and watched as it slowly raised its arm and beckoned to him. He stood for several long moments till the suit beckoned again and then slowly, cautiously moved towards it.

The suit reached out its arm and with a snap its gauntlet fell away as if on a hinge. Scorpius inspected the arm with trepidation, fearful it would snap back at him at any moment. Inside, was nestled a scroll of parchment. Before he could over-think it, Scorpius reached inside, whipped it out and backed away. The armour immediately resumed its original position.

Luckily for Scorpius, that was when Professor O'Leary came to tell him he could finish up. He was far to uneasy to continue polishing statues now.

**Later**

Scorpius entered the Hufflepuff common room and spotted Rose curled up in an armchair immediately. She looked tired but her face lit up when she saw him.

"Finally, you're done! I got back half an hour ago," she cried.

Scorpius crossed the stone floor with its cosy yellow rug and plonked himself down on a stool beside her.

"I've something to show you," he returned her smile and pulled the parchment from his robes. He explained quickly how he had found it.

"Well let's have a look then," she said excitedly.

They unrolled the small scroll to reveal a sketch of the floor beneath the grand hall. They could make out the entrance to Hufflepuff Hollow (as its occupants fondly referred to it) and nearby the kitchens. Just a little further along another doorway was marked and three runes written beside it. Both young students were certain they had never seen a doorway there before.


	6. Chapter 6

**3****rd**** August, 2026**

Draco sat in his office thinking. He seemed to be hiding up here a lot recently. Fights with Astoria had been increasing over the years but he never thought it would get this bad. Today she'd thrown a glass at him for insisting Rose be allowed to stay as long as she needed. It was lucky he was quick with shield spells. His wife had then stormed off and not emerged from her quarters since.

Malfoy sighed. Something was going to have to change. He was becoming completely estranged from the woman he'd married so long ago. When they'd met, Draco had just moved into his new home. He had sold Malfoy Manor as he found he could no longer stand the place. Whenever he'd walked through the halls he couldn't help but remember Voldemort's presence and memories of the dark lord's horrific actions haunted him. Lucius had been furious of course, but unable to act from his cell in Azkaban. Draco had offered to buy his mother a new home also but she had declined, instead living with her son for a short time before going abroad. Draco guessed he wasn't the only one who needed to escape memories.

Astoria had been a pleasant, young woman who'd been brought to his housewarming party by her parents, the wealthy, pure-blood Greengrasses. They'd spent the evening in each other's company and over the next few months she helped him forget the horrible events of the war and his involvement.

They had married soon after and that's when things had changed. The new Mrs Malfoy wasn't happy with Draco's home any longer and insisted on a new mansion being bought. She called this house "New Malfoy Manor" and this was where they now resided. They had had a dinner party as a housewarming this time but half way through she had started an argument about "the canapés just not being right!"

When it was discovered that Astoria was pregnant, Malfoy would have forgiven her anything. He accredited her many mood-swings and demands to "hormones" and "emotional strain."

After the birth, he was so delighted with his new son, he barely noticed the strain between him and his wife and it was here they began to separate. Arguments seemed the norm and the distance had remained ever since.

Glass-throwing, however, was new.

**12****th**** June, 2020**

The five friends moved carefully along the corridor inspecting the walls where the suspected doorway was.

"Here!" Lysander exclaimed. The others shushed him but hurried over. On the wall was a small rune "rad", matching the first on the map, carved into the stone. It was near to the ground and barely noticeable. The plan was to say the runes when they found a sign of the door.

Rose pulled out her wand and prodded the carving, "Man, rad, sigel," she said authoritively... And got exactly no result. "Man, rad, sigellll!" she said again.

"Let me try," said Lorcan. He repeated her actions to no avail. They all tried. They poked at the symbol and said every combination of the runes they could think of. They searched for more rune carvings on the wall and still nothing. They began to grow frustrated

"I wonder," said Albus who had been keeping watch for half an hour now. He took out his wand and touched the rune. "Alohomora!" he cried. The wall began to shudder and the bricks began to part.

The all stared. "How did you know?" asked Rose.

"Well, it's an unlocking spell," Albus shrugged and moved towards the opening.

Everyone else followed close behind. They entered a small circular room. The floor was tiled in white with the three runes set into it. The curving wall was white marble and two outlines of doors were set into it opposite to where they had just entered.

"Wow," said Scorpius. Rose nodded.

The door sealed itself behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**13****th**** June, 2020**

Rose was alternating between trying not to fall asleep and trying not to panic. They'd been stuck in the mystical room for well over an hour and nothing they did seemed to be helping get out. It would seem that entering was far simpler than exiting.

**5****th**** August, 2026**

Rose stood in a ministry lab stirring a cauldron. It was midday and she'd been there for 4 hours already. She began to chop some purple roots as a ministry official entered the room.

"Miss Weasley, I am Patricia Roberts from the department of magical produce. I have read your report on this new potion and would like to ask some more questions."

Rose nodded but her attention remained fixed on her potion.

"Firstly, your report makes it clear that the potion removes the feelings of hunger but has no vitamin or mineral value. Could this not be dangerous if people were to rely on it?"

Rose answered without hesitating, "The potion has immense calorific value but you are correct in that it has little nutritional value. It is not meant for long term use and would have to be marketed carefully but I believe it could be very useful for dangerous expeditions for example, in the arctic."

The other witch began scribbling in a notepad. "But would there not be serious consequences if it were misused?" She asked.

Rose sighed, "Anything can be misused but that doesn't mean they can't be useful. Imagine how useful this potion could be if used along with nutritional supplements or as temporary famine relief in a crisis."

The questioning continued for another two hours into every aspect of the potion: the procedure in making it, the ingredients, its benefits and limits. Rose answered as best she could and despite the intense grilling she got, felt she'd done well. She finished up for the day soon after the official left. She left the cauldron bubbling away – the potion would take another three weeks till it was ready.

**12****th**** June, 2020**

"I've got it!" exclaimed Lorcan.

Scorpius jerked awake. His back was stiff from the cold stone floor and his was groggy with sleep.

He glanced around him. Lysander was shaking Albus awake and Rose was rubbing her eyes and, amazingly one of the doors was open.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Explain later, let's just get the hell out of here," said Lysander and they crowded out.

It was still dark and quiet in the corridor.

"We should get back to our houses before we're caught," said Lorcan.

"Hold on a minute, aren't you going to explain?" demanded his brother.

"At breakfast," was the answer and he left the group. Albus hurried after him.

"The little..." muttered Lysander running his hand through his blond hair and he too stalked off.

Rose and Scorpius were left looking at eachother.

"Can't be long till breakfast now, we'll be missed," said Scorpius.

They returned to Hufflepuff Hollow and said their goodnights in the common room.

Rose glanced at the clock above the fireplace and frowned.

"Its 1a.m." she said to the empty common room. She moved along the round tunnel to her dormitory. _We left at 1,_ she thought, _the clock must be broken._


	8. Chapter 8

**6****th**** August, 2026**

"Mum I've missed you," said Rose as she approached her mother in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Hermione hugged her daughter, "Please come home honey, even Hugo's admitted he misses you."

"Not until Dad sees reason," Rose frowned.

"Oh he's been impossible, pacing around the house non-stop. He wants you back as much as the rest of us. Remember you've been away almost as soon as you finished school and you're only home a day before you leave us again."

"If he wants to sort it out he can come and apologise to me and Scorpius himself," Rose put her foot down. Hermione dropped the subject. She knew how stubborn her daughter could be. _I wonder who she got that from, _she thought.

They wandered along Diagon Alley. Rose popped into the apothecary and Hermione dragged her into Flourish and Blots where they spent a happy half hour browsing the new books.

They then paid a visit to The Leaky Cauldron where they met Ginny, Molly and Hermione's mother Pauline who even after all these years wasn't fully comfortable in the wizarding world.

Molly immediately launched into a description of the food and place settings she'd been imagining for the wedding. This led to a lengthy discussion on the guest list followed by another on outfits.

Despite Hermione's initial lack of interest in wedding details she found herself drawn into making a list of Grangers with her mother while Molly was drawing a rough table plan on a scrap of parchment. Rose dreaded trying to appease all the different family views, never mind preventing her father from some kind of confrontation with Draco... _would her father even be there? _Rose thought. She hated to admit it but she'd be more upset if he was absent from her wedding than if he got into a fight with his old school nemesis at it.

Ginny sighed, "Mum's been like this non-stop."

Rose smiled; she was fond of her grandmother who loved huge family gatherings.

"So how's living with the Malfoys?" asked Ginny.

"Quiet," Rose answered. "It's a big house for so few people. Astoria doesn't like me, she seems to be a bit of an old school, pure-blood snob, but she stays in her own quarters mostly. Draco is either in his office or away on business. He doesn't say much but he's fairly supportive of Scorpius, suggested a few places for us to start house-hunting the other day."

"There was a time when Draco wouldn't have tolerated his son marrying someone with muggle blood. I guess being in the centre of a war can change a person," Ginny observed, "Looking for your own place already?" She abruptly changed the subject.

"Yeah, just somewhere small. Scorpius isn't making a lot of money but he's loving his first week in this new job. He has a knack for teaching I think. Maybe he'll end up a professor yet."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Rose returned to the Malfoy estate. She had enjoyed the girly day out. She emerged from the grand fireplace into a dining room and dusting herself off, headed into the adjacent room picking up today's daily. No one else would be home for some time as far as she knew so she decided to make herself comfortable in the luxurious sitting room across the hall.<p>

She opened the door however, to find she wasn't so alone. She almost giggled as she realised she'd just walked in on her future parents-in-law kissing passionately. Astoria's hair had been released from that rigid bun she always wore and had tumbled down her back and her dress was off her shoulders.

Rose backed out before she was spotted and hurried away to Scorpius' room where she finally left out her laughter. _Well that was unexpected_, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**13****th**** June, 2020**

"OK, spill," said Lysander plonking himself down at the Ravenclaw table where the other four were already munching bacon.

Lorcan grinned, "It would seem, my friends, that we have stumbled upon the room of past and futures."

"The what?" asked Lysander.

"Pass the book Albus," said Lorcan still looking very smug.

Albus pulled a heavy volume from his bag and thumped it on the table, "Hogwarts, A History," he announced.

"Mum keeps telling me I should read that," commented Rose.

"How is this relevant?" asked an impatient Scorpius.

"Well if you look under the myths and legends chapter you'll find out," Lorcan replied.

Rose, Lysander and Scorpius crowded in to read. Between a several paragraphs about the chamber of secrets and the room of requirement was a passage about the room of past and futures.

* * *

><p><em>It is said that each of the four founders left something of themselves as a part of the castle. Slytherin left the legendary Chamber of Secrets and its fearsome beast as previously described. Hufflepuff is said to have created a room that adapts itself to the user's needs, a room of requirement if you will. Ravenclaw created another room, one that holds the key to time: The Room of Past and Futures. Gryffindor left the Sorting Hat, a very real artefact which gives some credence to the existence of the other three. <em>

_The Room of Past and Futures is another chamber located in the castle that has never been found. Legend tells of a room with three doors: one to the past, one to the present and one to the future. How the room is used is not clear but it is said that a prospective traveller must sacrifice blood and time for knowledge of what has happened or what may. It is also said that one may never leave by the same door used to enter the room._

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" exclaimed Rose, "We were in that room all night but when I got back to the common room it was almost the same time as when we had left!"<p>

"So how'd you figure out how to use it?" asked Scorpius.

"It took me forever to remember the book," admitted Lorcan, "but when I did it became clear to me. The runes indicate travelling and the book was clear about blood. The time part I wasn't so sure about; it would seem you have to spend a certain amount of time there to be able to go backwards or forwards a certain amount of time. This coupled with Alohomora allowed me to open the door to the past "

Everyone looked suitably impressed. This lasted about three seconds.

"Alohomora? That seems so simplistic for such a complicated room," commented Scorpius.

Albus answered, "Maybe that's the point. Who would think to use a simple unlocking spell to get to something so powerful? I reckon it was Ravenclaw's idea of a joke."

"Another thing," Lysander interrupted, "If like Rose says we came out at more or less the same time we entered how could this be useful? Doesn't it have the same effect as just entering and leaving right away?"

"Well, we've been thinking about that, what if it was used in conjunction with this?" Albus pulled a time-turner from his robes.


	10. Chapter 10

**6****th**** August, 2026**

Ron rushed into the office he and Harry shared and threw two files on Harry's desk.

"Look at this mate," he said urgently.

"Paul Watson and Alex Coal," Harry read the names on the files, "Who?"

"They're those two kids caught breaking into the department of mysteries," Ron answered.

"Kids?" Harry chuckled, "They were a lot older than we were when we managed it..." he trailed off.

Ron was impatient, "They've been absent from their community service for a week now."

"I'd forgotten all about them," admitted Harry, "Shouldn't this have been reported? How'd you get these files anyway?"

"I stumbled upon them."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright, I was looking for Rose's file. I want to know how she's getting on with her new potion."

Harry tried not laugh. Despite working in the ministry for two decades, Ron's grasp of the filing system was still non-existant. _How the hell did he end up in minor crime whilst looking magical development?_

"So reckon we should follow them? They should have a trace on them," Harry asked changing the subject.

"You bet," Ron grinned.

**19th June, 2020**

The five third years once again stood in the corridor just a little further along from the kitchens well after they should have been in bed. Lysander stepped forward and opened the concealed door.

Once inside, Lorcan pulled his time-turner from his robes. Like many of Hogwarts' more gifted students both Albus and Lorcan had been presented with a time-travelling device at the beginning of the year so they could reach all their classes.

"We've tried past, so how about testing the future door?" suggested Lysander.

Scorpius was more cautious, "Why don't we test the theory first?"

Albus nodded. It was a simple plan. It seemed that the doors took you back or forwards in time, for the length of time you stayed in the room. If they used the time turner to move back in time for say one hour, they would technically have been in the room for an hour. This would allow them to step backwards or forwards in time an hour.

Admittedly there were some flaws in this plan. Going back an hour inside the room would only allow you to move forward to the same time as you first entered. Also, as Rose had pointed out a week ago, if you could move back in time using a time turner, why bother with the chamber at all?

"OK it's 1am now. If we go back one hour and leave via the past door it should be 11pm when we leave," Scorpius stated. The others agreed. They'd been thinking this through for a week.

Lorcan sent them spinning back through the previous hour and quickly moved to open the door to the past, eager to see if it had worked. The door to the past was opened and immediately Scorpius noticed something was wrong. Everyone piled out.

"It's daylight," he said.

A door slammed.

"So you think it would be around here?" asked an excited girl along the corridor.

"Well that's what the map seems to indicate. Why do you think I was given it?"

"No-one's touched those suits of armour in years. I bet it was glad to be shown some affection and felt like rewarding you!"

Laughter.

"That sounds like..." Albus trailed off.

"Us," Rose finished.

Lorcan swore, "Run! They can't see us!"

The five of them legged it round the corner and ducked into a storage room.

Lysander peeked out and watched as Scorpius and Rose passed by on their way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"That's you alright," he confirmed.


	11. Chapter 11

**19****th**** June, 2020**

The five students burst into the corridor in a panic.

"What's the time?" asked Rose hurriedly.

"What's the date?" asked Scorpius.

"It's night again at least," Lysander commented.

Albus pulled a time teller from his robes, "it's alright everyone," he announced, "It's the same time we entered, well minus an hour. It's OK, we're back." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself a little.

"So what happened?" Lysander demanded.

"That was the day we first entered the time chamber," said Rose quietly, "we were walking back from dinner."

"Let's find somewhere better to talk about this," Lorcan suggested glancing down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later they were sat in a cosy corner of the kitchens with pumpkin juice and some left over dessert from dinner. They were all still somewhat shaken.<p>

After seeing themselves they had immediately rushed back to the Room of Past and Futures. Albus' suggestion of using the future door to return them to their real time was the best they'd had and much to their relief it seemed to have worked.

Albus broke the silence, "OK so my theory is-"

"Wasn't it your stupid theory that got us into that mess in the first place," Lysander snapped.

Albus was taken aback.

"Well it was better than you just rushing ahead with no clue as usual," muttered Lorcan.

"Yeah well same result this time!" Rose chipped in.

"Oh yeah, well-"

Scorpius cut them all off, "Shut up everyone! Can't you see what a mess this is? We're playing with time! So stop the stupid argument and let's figure out what to do."

They fell into silence again.

"Sorry," Lysander muttered after a moment.

The others nodded, "me too."

"So what's the new theory?" Scorpius asked.

Albus quickly explained how he thought that they had been transported back in time the same amount of time that had passed since they first entered the room. "This includes the extra time spent in the room and the hour from the time turner," he added.

"Bringing us back a bit further to dinner time," Lorcan concluded.

"So, what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Tell a teacher!" Scorpius announced.

The others looked aghast, "NO!"

"It's dangerous. We shouldn't use it anymore and we have to tell someone."

"We'd be in so much trouble," Rose looked uneasy.

"Yeah, we're not our parents. I don't think we can get away with all the stuff they did when you're not on a world saving mission," Albus muttered.

"Fine, we don't tell but we can't go back in that room," Scorpius insisted.

Lorcan nodded.

Lysander looked like someone had taken away his favourite toy, "But we haven't even investigated the future door properly!"

"And we won't," Said Lorcan, "Scorpius is right. Anything could happen: we could get trapped, or change something important or anything."

"We must never go back into that room. We'll all forget it. Never mention it again. Agreed?" said Rose.

They all agreed; Scorpius and Lorcan with a solemn "Yes," and Albus and Lysander with reluctant nods.


End file.
